Holding hands
by shiawase4
Summary: Shounen ai, Homophobe Ryoma, Each day Ryoma would wake up in the morning, pet his cat and leave his home. On the way, he'd find Momo, and go with him to school, arriving late as usual...He was still one of the normal ones. AoixRyo ?
1. Holding hands

Hello, how is everyone doing? XD this is Shia1 speaking. 3

I wrote this as a random tiny little drabble. Basically it's how I see Ryoma if he would be confronted with the reality of all his teammates being homosexual except for himself.

Title: Holding hands  
Rating: PG 13 for mentioning of teh mansex 3  
Pairings: Perfect pair, Golden pair, Inu/Ren, Momo/Kai, and a little bit of Thrill Pair. XD  
Warnings: Homophobia. X

-------------------v------------------------

"...Every one's changing." Ryoma replied, looking at the ground with his uninterested expression.  
All that came from Kaidoh was a complying 'Ah', before he watched the other take a sip of his ponta.  
There was always silence between these two. And each time it got a little looser, each time thinner. Gradually, in a very slow motion, like morning fog dissipating in the sunlight.

Each day Ryoma would wake up in the morning, pet his cat and leave his home. On the way, he'd find Momo, and go with him to school, arriving late as usual.  
He was still one of the normal ones.

Fuji would stare at Ryoma during morning practice for a while -you couldn't know what he truly wanted, he hid his life under that simple smile.- and then walk off, touching Tezuka's shoulder.  
If nobody was watching, the usually blank faced captain would twitch a half smile at the touch. Then remain completely serene and as expressionless as before.

Then Eiji'd sparkle in his acrobatics, as he played with all he could, even if it was practice. When Oishi gave a soft smile and some words of encouragement it seemed the red-head's cheeks turned a little redder, besides being sweaty. Sometimes Eiji stole a kiss from Oishi, in the middle of the field, shamelessly, making the other blush terribly and glance around for stares.  
Everyone knew but no one talked about it. And when they did their mouths fell silent the second after, it was too weird... too wrong.

Ryoma hated it, as well.

He knew of the relationship Takashi -the one that was most normal of the bunch at first sight- had with that scary cabbage head from Yamabuki. Ryoma's golden eyes had caught them between matches, and even if their lips were locked and they both didn't have any pants or underwear on, Ryoma just passed by...

Passed by and almost huffed angrily.

It was too much information, too much for Ryoma who didn't want to care.  
And there he was, now, a gray day, sitting right beside Kaidoh, cap covering his face and sipping his grape Ponta.  
"...they were holding hands." He said, with a soft, almost whispering tone. "...it's annoying."  
It wasn't very usual to Echizen to begin a conversation, but this time it didn't count. Kaidoh gave his usual hiss mixed with a sigh.  
Recently Inui had been skipping some meetings on weekends. He came back only at night, it seemed, sometimes even going away Friday night and coming back Sunday night.

Today Echizen had caught him with Yanagi something, from Rikkai-Dai Fuzoku.. On a school day, to be more precise, though it was Friday again and they'd probably wander off together.  
"...It isn't...very normal to hold hands."  
"...ah." Kaidoh replied, once more, looking at the ground again. He heard the sound of another Ponta can being opened, probably Echizen was more nervous than usual.  
Ryoma definitely did enjoy these small moments of normality he spent with Kaidoh -or with Momoshiro, for that matter, that was one that would never become like his sempais- even if he didn't talk much.  
It was almost comforting, to know he wasn't the only one that wasn't queer. He wasn't shunned by not being that way, nor did the others disrespect him. But Ryoma had a dislike for... for what they did. As much as he didn't want to talk about it or ignore it, the fact was that most his teammates were fags -rather the whole Tennis community, it seemed- and they didn't bother to hide it at all.

Ryoma looked up, as the sound of steps was invading his ears. A hidden smile took his lips, his other normal sempai had arrived and had an enormous grin on his face that quickly turned into a smile.  
Momo looked at Kaidoh for a while, silently, and then at Ryoma, who had gotten up. Probably the other wanted to go home together or something, like it was almost their ritual to--  
"Echizen." Momo began, giving a smile. "...could you..." He gestured towards the snake like teen on the bench, who was looking away again, silently.  
Ryoma didn't answer. He picked his things and walked away, throwing the half finished Ponta to the side, making it fall right inside a trash bin.  
When he looked back at the others, just a glance, as they were sitting beside eachother, their fingers tangled together. Kaidoh looked away... they were holding hands.

And then Echizen left the Academy. His left hand felt strangely cold, so he held it with his other one.  
He could only hold hands with himself now.


	2. Belonging

Thank you, oh kind reviewers! XD It's always nice to get reviews please review more!

----------------- -------------------

Ryoma walked one way -Away from Aoi- sipping his grape Ponta, feeling rather annoyed. Walking past Momo, Eiji and Fuji, that glanced back from the game he was watching, to see Ryoma passing by, noticing the younger one wearing sandals worn by the beach's sand.

So it was summer vacation again. Ryoma's perverted father had come to the beach with him and ever so causally the whole Seigaku Tennis team decided to tag along, to see "old friends", the lil' ol' beach bums that played tennis.  
The Rokkaku idiots.

Both tennis teams had set up some sort of parasol camp on the beach, a straight line of them, that provided shade for the members that wanted to remain dry, as it was Ryoma's case. As the boys chatted, Ryoma Echizen struggled with his now empty Ponta can and the lack of nearby Ponta-selling vending machines. Fuji noticed this, and like that he began to converse lightly. Ryoma simply nodded at everything he said. And after a while he wished he hadn't.

Saeki had multicolored hair, and Ryoma never questioned its autenticity. Fuji reassured him though, that Saeki's hair was in fact multicolored, black and white. Ryoma didn't want to know how Fuji knew that, but unfortunately the other wouldn't spare him details in the description of Saeki's crotch area.

Ryoma noticed, with his half lidded golden eyes, how Kaidoh's lips seemed fuller when his face was wet, and how Momo also seemed to enjoy it, staring at the other's chest, watching the water dripped from it as the Viper came closer, from the sea, squeezing his wet hair.

The captain was away and that was probably the reason why Fuji was pratically devouring Saeki's body with his eyes, those hidden blue deeps descending to the other's lower back, then back up again, to his tanned face. Fuji offered himself to spread sunscreen on Saeki's back, and the other couldn't refuse... a finger dipping a little into his bathing shorts, another reaching for the nape of his neck and under his chin. Fuji was tempting the other like that, and Saeki didn't know if he'd be able to resist it.

Meanwhile Eiji was happily... wait, no he wasn't. There was this annoying presence behind him that kept asking stupid questions in an annoying voice- that is, until Eiji hit 'Choo-Choo' with a well aimed volleyball-shaped projectile. Oishi laughed from the sidelines but went to help the other on the ground, being the mother hen he was...  
And again, Ryoma noticed.

Eiji's shorts revealing more than they should, as the red-head licked his lips and Oishi blushed quietly, attending to the teen that lay down. The way Eiji slipped a finger under his shorts from time to time to pull them down just a little, and the way Oishi's hand stood on the red-head's shoulder for too long, while he drank a little water, some of it falling down his chest and leaving shiny trails on it, which made Eiji lick his lips subconsiouly, wanting to drink the water from another place that was by no means a bottle.

The capped boy usually made an effort to avoid noticing things like that. But today... Everyone seemed... actually...  
sexy.

Ryoma had to admit it, they were-- no, they sweated sensuality. From Fuji's elegant fingers, Oishi's slender neck and Kaidoh's erotic lips to Eiji's slim waist and Momo's strong arms.

And that made Ryoma want to kill himself. He was finnaly getting into puberty and suffering because of it, having had Fuji try to initiate some sort of intimate 'Lets just kiss a little for fun' thing with him in the shower after practice and Ryoma actually almost agreeing to it.  
So the youngest one had been planning his death for a long time now, but just popstoning, putting it away, watching Taka train and gain a light shine of sweat over his defined muscles and listening to Inui's curious voice that tickled his ears. At this moment, Ryoma had gotten up, frustrated by the whole situation, wanting maybe a little of peace and quiet, walking around the beach searching for a ponta vending machine.

That's when Aoi Kentarou spotted him and Ryoma was doomed.  
"Ah! Ryoma-kun!" Called Aoi, happily, his voice making Ryoma shudder. The one with the cap almost began walking faster, but the other had this abnormal speed to him... "Ryoma-kun!" He laughed. Ryoma wanted him to kill him that moment.  
"...what...?" Ryoma asked, wanting to kick the vending machine for not having any Ponta, only stupid, mainstream Fanta...  
"Play a match with me!" He continued, grinning, loudly, very close to Ryoma's face. It was probably the tenth time he was challenged by Aoi for a match, countless times he had said no out of convenience... but Ryoma was needing a serious cool down, and since Aoi wasn't gay -not with that pure mind of his- and wasn't going to try to pull down the younger male's shorts, Ryoma agreed.  
Aoi became radiant, more than he already was, grinning and pulling Ryoma towards the nearby tennis courts, lucky for Ryoma he had left his racquet there...

And so, they played, and like their previous matches, Aoi and Ryoma played until sunset, until they were sweaty and tired and just couldn't move... When Ryoma's racket fell to the ground as he won finally that wonderful game. Aoi, he was always happy and hyper, though now a little calmer, drinking the Fanta Ryoma refused to drink.

"...ahh! I'm tired, tired..."Said Kentarou, loudly, as always, moving his face in, dangerously close to Ryoma's . The shorter male wanted to punch the other in the face, but he remained quiet, serene, tranqu--  
Wait, why wasn't... Aoi doing anything...? Ryoma opened his eyes and leaned a little to the side, to face the other, that had his face pratically glued to Ryoma's. Aoi had a strange expression on his face,eyes lidded and his lips parted. And Ryoma blinked several times, a little confused, before he turned away to sigh a little. But Aoi wouldn't move.

Ryoma decided to sleep, but he found out he couldn't, with the other breathing on his ear, making him actually shiver with a mix of annoyance and a weird pleasure. The younger one huffed, annoyed.  
"...what do you want?" He asked, in his cold tone, not bothering to stare at the other.  
"...Nothing." Kentarou replied, in a weird... actually normal sounding voice, a voice that didn't include as an extra spit into Ryoma's face. This made the younger one look at the other with a little expression of surprise. "...it's just..."

Ryoma didn't say anything, waiting for the other to reply. Aoi looked a little reluctant about saying this, though, Ryoma hoped it wasn't another love confession...  
"...Mn?" The younger male incited the other quietly, though he really did not want to know what the other meant.  
"...I love playing tennis with Ryoma-kun."  
"...ah, sure." Ryoma felt strangely relieved, he smiled, actually... The other wasn't a fag. He was happy for about two seconds,until he heard the other's reply.  
"...and I love Ryoma-kun, too."Aoi said, with a shy, quiet voice. Some bushes rustled in the distance, but Ryoma didn't care, at the moment.

This was too much! Too much! Everyone was a faggot, you just.. couldn't.. trust anyone! Ryoma tried to control his anger, and simply scowled, actually staring at the other now, his big, golden eyes letting the other know how he really felt... but Aoi wouldn't move, and Ryoma's scowl melted down to a simple frown. The other was still blushing, lips parted and eyes half lidded.

Ryoma didn't know why he leaned in when Aoi did, or why he wasted his first kiss on the other. Why their lips locked so sweetly and why Ryoma actually pulled the other on top of him, why he let the other touch with shy hands. When Ryoma broke the kiss, with a little reluctance, he blinked twice.

"...I don't love you." Ryoma said, quietly, with a pout on his lips and a blushing face. Aoi grinned simply, making the other want to kick him in nether regions.

That's what he did, actually, then walking away, with a smile on his now worn, tender lips. Nevertheless Aoi followed closely, calling his name. Ryoma ignored him for the first few times, then, when he finnaly had had it with catching spit on his face, the younger male pulled the other into another kiss, shutting him up.

Ryoma didn't love him, or anyone else, for that matter. Loving was belonging to someone. Loving was too troublesome.

Ryoma didn't love him, but he'd stay with him, just for a little while.


End file.
